


The Train of Thought

by Goldenfire



Category: Original Work
Genre: Drabble, Poetry, Short Story, Train of Thought
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:47:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22803547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goldenfire/pseuds/Goldenfire
Summary: A series of likely unconnected works from the Train of Thought.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	1. Days Pass, I Think.

How many days has it been?

How many?

I wouldn’t know, I can’t see the sun. I have been here for a very long time, but I couldn’t say how long. I am awake, I eat, I sleep, and I repeat. They bring me my meals, and it feels like twice a day, but they are on what must be twelve-hour gaps. I sleep when I am tired. I am always tired because I am always scared. I don’t know how many days it has been.

Sometimes I feel like I’m drowning in this blackness. They have no trouble seeing in it. I suffocate on darkness, on shadows so dark I can’t see my hand against my own face.

Am I blind? I don’t feel like I’ve gone blind, even though I can’t see. The darkness is all encompassing, but it doesn’t feel like I’ve lost my vision. Maybe I have. I’m not sure what it feels like to be blind. Probably like this.

Years go by in an hour. Time has no meaning anymore. I have been lost for so long I no longer know myself. I can’t remember the color of my hair, the color of my skin.

There is no color here, only darkness.

The door opens on schedule, as far as I can tell. I’m not sure, I can’t tell time any longer. I could have missed several meals and I wouldn’t know. I don’t feel hunger anymore, only a desperate longing for the sun. Why am I here?

How many?

How many days has it been?


	2. Live

Dance, dance away. Dance to your soul’s content,  
until you can dance no more.

Sing. Sing your song, until there is no story left to be sung.  
Let the world hear the story of your life.

Cry. Cry until your heart is empty, so it can fill up again,  
with joy and happiness.

Laugh, laugh with your whole being.  
Your body, your mind, your soul, your heart.  
Show the world your joy.

Laugh your joy. Cry your sadness. Sing your song. And dance.  
Dance, dance, dance, until you can dance no more,  
and the world has seen all you have to give.


End file.
